<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Georgebur Oneshot Requests by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525083">Georgebur Oneshot Requests</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>oneshots revolving around two british idiots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Requests, oneshots, prompts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking Georgebur oneshot requests. I've been a fan of this ship and seeing it be so underrated saddens me. I thought it'd be nice to contribute to the pairing, and this'd be good exercise for my (shit) writing skills.</p><p>If you have any requests or ideas, please comment!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>oneshots revolving around two british idiots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Georgebur Oneshot Requests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Currently taking requests for the rarepair that is also known as Georgebur! I only accept SFW since I don't have much experience nor knowledge with anything NSFW-related.</p><p>If you want to request something, please follow the quick little format below!<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>|| F O R M ||</strong>
</p><p><strong>Prompt: </strong>(literally any scenario you want me to write)</p><p><strong>Setting: </strong>(where and when does it happen?)</p><p><strong>AU: </strong>(what alternate universe is the story centered around in? e.g medieval/royal au, apocalypse au, soulmates au, etc)</p><p><strong>Time Range: </strong>(e.g elementary school, college, adulthood, etc)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Important Note: </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Please remember to be specific and reasonable with your requests as I might mess it up. I also have the right to turn down your request so please respect my decision--</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>srry if the <em>important note</em> section was sorta rude <s>but i've had some bad experiences when it came to oneshot books in the past so um yea</s></p><p>this aside, don't forget to leave a request! i'll reply so dw lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>